It's Katie!
by Hayden Sofia Jackson
Summary: Katie has just got to camp and a certain stoll misunderstands her name. Is now a multi-chapter story. Chapter 2- Hey Bug!
1. It's Katie!

**A/N:**A reviewer from my other story asked for this so yeah. And I know this isn't how Demeter is described but this is how I pictured her.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own pjo or anything

It's Katie!

(Katie's POV)

"AHHHHH!" I screamed. "Just a little farther!" My friend, or sayter as he told me he was, Gary yelled. "What do you mean. All I see is a big tree!" I yelled back. The big dog was getting closer and it seemed to have found friends. Gary and me kept running but I knew hope was lost. The tree was still pretty far away, and the dogs were getting closer. I remember screaming for help. I saw plants and trees extending themselves like hands. I kept hoping Gary and I would disappear. Then the hands encased us, and gently set us down somewhere. I remember seeing a boy about my age running over. He had curly light brown hair, and sparkling mischevious blue eyes. I heard him scream for help. And then the darkness overtook me. I had alot of dreams. There was one where this middle-aged was there. She had beautiful eyes. They were green like plants with a sudden burst of gold every once in a while, like sunlight seeping through trees. Her hair was a mix between light brown and dirty blonde but it had perfect curls. She had a crown on her head that was made of wheat. And her dress flowed out and looked like moving fields of corn and wheat. "Hello my dear Katie." She said. Her voice reminded me of a day me and my father spent planting flowers and trees in our backyard when I was little. It was peaceful and reminded me of all the good times I had with my father. I don't know where the memory came from but I remembered this woman. She was there at my third grade science fair that I did about plants. "Mom." I said uncertainly. "Yes Katie it's me your mother but most know me as Demeter." She spoke softly. "So it's true?" I asked. "Yes." She said gently. She sent me a warm smile. "I don't have much time Katie, but I just wanted to reassure you." She said sending me another warm smile. Her beautiful eyes were twinkling and shining. She started to fade, but said one last thing to me 'beware.' "Wait, mom wait what do you mean 'beware.' But she was already gone. The rest of my dreams were filled with memorys of me and gary at school, and the boy with the curly hair and mischiveous blue eyes...

LiNe BrEaK

When I came to I was in a room that was completely white. There was a white curtain seperating me from other rooms. I could hear groaning and moaning coming from everywhere. I looked around and didn't see anybody. But as soon as i tried to get up gary came rushing in with the boy, and someone in a white outfit with a red cross. A medic. "Hey Gary." I said, my voice sounded weird though. "Hey bug." He said. I smiled at his nickname for me. "Travis Stoll, nice to meet you." He said bowing and holding out his hand. I didn't answer, instead I just looked down. By now the medic had left. "What's your name?" He continued. "Katie." I mumbled, barely audible. "Kitty, did you just say your name was Kitty?" He asked me. "No it's Katie." I whispered. Gary looked on with an amused smile. "Whatever you say, Kitty-Cat." Travis said with a smile. And he's called me that ever since.


	2. Hey Bug!

Hey Bug!

**A/N: **I know I have been MIA for a little while but my computer broke, my kindle doesn't upload story's , and I had this chapter already written on an app on my kindle to later copy and then I accidently deleted it. Right now I am on my grandma's laptop that I am borrowing so I am in a hurry. I will be uploading a new story soon that was kind of like "Aphrodite's Plan", but they are a collection of one-shots that most likely won't be related and will be in different people's POV. They will also be based on a song. So without further ado:

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO at all.**

(Katie's POV)

I was hurrying down the hallway nervously looking down and back up at the sheet of paper in my hands. My bookbag was weighing me down filled with school supplies. I looked up 876...875...874... aha 873! See I was nervous because today is the first day of school, more specificly the first day of 6th grade. My stepmother Larrisa had helped me pick out my outfit, a green shirt that matched my eyes and said "_save the environment",_ a jacket that had different kinds of bugs on it, grey skinny jeans, and caramel colored boots. I tried to open my locker and failed. I tried a couple more times and failed again. A kid saw me and came over. "Hey you look like you could use some help", he said.

"Yeah, thanks." I said as he got it open.

"No problem." He started walking away.

"Wait!" I yelled but he was already gone. Mystified I put my stuff in and hurried on to my first class of the day- Gym.

LiNeBrEaK

I had just finished 3rd period and hurried to my locker. I didn't see where I was going and accidently ran into someone. I looked up and saw da boy who was in my grade."Watch where your going you bug!" He exclaimed obviously refering to my jacket.

"Leave her alone it's obvious she didn't mean to." A familiar voice said. I turned around and saw the boy from earlier.

" Whatever just watch where your going." The kid said as he started walking away.

"Hi i'm Gary." The boy from earlier said.

"I'm Katie." I said timidly.

"Here let me help you up bug." He said offering me a hand while smiling at me. I knew he wasn't making fun if me. I had a feeling that we would be friends for a while.


End file.
